Escapando al destino
by KAROLD
Summary: Este fic es una mescla de dos de mis series favoritas, una que es Bonanza porsupuesto y la otra Candy Candy, en este fic los Cartwright ayudan a escapar a Candy del compromiso con Neil, tambien aparece Terry y nuevos personajes mas, y lo que es mejor aun


Escapando al destino.

Capitulo I

Recordando el pasado.

Nov 11-1917

Lugar: Virginia City-Rancho la Ponderosa

Era una magnifica mañana de domingo en la ponderosa.

Buenos días (saludaba amablemente Adam, mientras se disponía a bajar las escaleras de aquel hermoso rancho que era su hogar)

Buenos días hermano (contesto Joe, quien se encontraba desayunando en el comedor)

Donde están papá y Hoss, Joe.

Salieron muy temprano, fueron al rancho del señor Robert's, papá necesitaba hablarle sobre el ganado que nos compro la semana pasada.

Por que no me avisaron, habría ido yo.

Tranquilízate hermano, trabajas demacrado, debes descansar un poco, distraerte, que te parece si vamos de casería tu y yo.

No, creo que mejor me quedare aquí y esperare a papá.

Vamos Adam no seas aburrido, será como en los viejos tiempos, recuerdas.

(jajajajajaja, río Adam, muy alegremente) como olvidarlo querido hermano, te asustaba mucho el aullar de los lobos y siempre corrías y te escondías detrás mió, lo que tu no sabias era que a mi me asustaban tanto como a ti, jajajajajaja.

Con que esas teníamos, como iba yo a imaginarlo, nunca lo demostrabas y siempre me dabas el valor que necesitaba, gracias hermano.

Por nada y será mejor que nos apuremos si queremos regresar temprano y con un buen trofeo.

Si...

Dos horas mas tarde, Adam y Joe se encontraban en la una pradera muy cerca de la carretera que llevaba al pueblo de Carson City.

Ya casi lo tenemos Adam.

Es verdad, tu ve por allá, yo le saldré por detrás, así tendremos una mejor oportunidad de atrapar a ese coyote.

Esta bien.

En el instante en que Adam y Joe tenían acorralado al coyote, este salio hacia la carretera y asusto al caballo de un forastero que iba pasando en ese momento por ahí, e hizo que el caballo lo lanzara y este quedara inconsciente, Adam y Joe corrieron hacia el forastero.

Esta usted bien, respóndanos por favor.

Es inútil, esta inconsciente, será mejor llevarlo a casa Joe e ir por el doctor para que le vea.

Esta bien, ayúdame a alzarlo mientras voy por los caballos, quieres.

Adam se agacho para alzar al forastero y cuando lo voltio para verlo se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Joe ven aquí.

Que pasa Adam (preguntaba mientras se dirigía donde estaba su hermano)

Mira...

Es una chica, pero como, que hará vestida de esa forma.

No lo se Joe, no lo se.

**Música de inicio de Bonanza**

Aun no despierta?(pregunto Adam, al entrar en la habitación donde la tenían recostada)

No, lleva horas inconsciente, será mejor traer un doctor(contesto Hoss, quien ya estaba enterado de lo ocurrido al igual que su padre)

Pero no podemos, si esta vestida de hombre debe ser por que no quiere que la encuentren Hoss.

Y que tal si es peligrosa, has pensado en esa posibilidad.

Por favor Hoss, mírale ese hermoso rostro, de verdad piensas que podría ser peligrosa, si parece un ángel.

Joe, no te dejes llevar por un rostro bonito, no sabemos quien sea ella, ni por que esta aquí y mucho menos vestida de esa manera, y tampoco podemos perder mas tiempo, a estado inconciente mucho tiempo, te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si esta chica le pasa algo grave Joe? opino lo mismo que Hoss debemos llamar a un doctor y avisar al alguacil.

Tu también Adam, esta bien, aremos lo que ustedes dicen (contesto Joseph resignado y nada convencido de esa decisión)

Cuando estaban por retirarse de la habitación, la chica comenzó a despertar.

ahh, ummm, Donde estoy, que lugar es este y ustedes quienes son.

Señorita cuanto me alegro que halla usted despertado ya, se encuentra usted bien, le duele algo.

No absolutamente nada, gracias, pero aun no me contesta que hago aquí y quienes son ustedes.

Disculpe a mi hermano señorita, es un poco mal educado, nosotros somos Adam, Hoss y Joseph Cartwright, usted esta aquí por que callo de su caballo, nosotros la encontramos y la trajimos hasta la ponderosa, nuestro hogar, pero la pregunta aquí es que hace una chica tan hermosa vestida como un vaquero, he.(Fue la respuesta de Adam, quien estaba atónito ante la belleza de la chica)

Ho si, ahora lo recuerdo, fueron muy amables en traerme aquí a su casa y cuidarme, se los agradezco, pero ahora debo marcharme.

La chica trato de levantarse, pero un nuevo mareo la hizo desvanecer nuevamente.

Ho no se levante por favor, aun no esta bien, además no tiene por que irse. (Exclamo Joe)

así es, ya que aun estamos esperando una respuesta, que hace una dama vestida como un hombre (pregunto Hoss)

Es una historia muy larga, no creo que les interese oírla.

se equivoca usted, nos agradan las historias largas verdad chicos.

así es Adam.(contesto Hoss)

esta bien, se las contare si ustedes quieren, comenzare por presentarme, mi nombre es Candy's White Andrew

Andrew (dijeron todos al unísono)

es usted una Andrew señorita.(preguntaron algo incrédulos)

Así es, yo soy la única y legitima heredera de la familia Andrew.(fue la respuesta de la chica)

Como es que un miembro de esa familia se encuentra aquí.(pregunto Hoss ahora mas intrigado que antes)

Les he dicho que es una larga historia...

En ese caso será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos.

Los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a escuchar la historia de la hermosa joven.

Mi historia comienza en una región montañosa, muy lejos de aquí, al sur del lago michigan, allí se encuentra un pequeño orfelinato, llamado el hogar de pony, fue ahí donde yo crecí, al lado de dos amables mujeres a quienes considero mis madres y al lado de otros chicos a quienes como yo también habían abandonado sus padres, a ellos los considero mis hermanos, cuando cumplí 10 años fui adoptada por la familia Leagan, pero ellos no querían adoptarme como su hija, si no como dama de compañía para su hija Elisa Leagan.

Los Leagan también tenían otro hijo, dos años menor que Elisa, su nombre Neil Leagan, el hacia todo lo que Elisa le pedía, aun ahora lo hace, realmente no lo culpo, se que es el amor que tiene hacia su hermana el que lo impulsa a ser como es.

Bueno, creo que me estoy desviando del tema, retomando lo que les decía, fue llevada a la casa Leagan como dama de compañía de Elisa, pero esa idea no le agrado mucho a ella, así que se dedico a hacerme la vida imposible con la ayuda de Neil.

Pero por que razón, hacían eso Elisa y Neil. (pregunto Hoss muy conmovido con la historia de la joven)

Vera usted, Elisa me odiaba por que yo era huérfana y no tenia los mismos intereses que una chica de la clase social que ella, mientras ella se divertía comprando lujosos vestidos, joyas y demás cosas que acostumbran comprar las altas damas de sociedad, yo prefería jugar en el bosque con las plantas y los animales, Elisa creía que una chica como yo jamás podría llegar a ser una dama como ella muy seguramente lo seria algun día.

Pues valla que se equivoco, por que déjeme decirle señorita que es usted la dama mas distinguida que he visto en mi vida (afirmo Joe tratando de conquistarla)

Gracias señor Cartwright.

Señor Cartwright, o no, por favor, llámeme Joseph o si lo prefiere Joe.

Vamos Joe, deja que la señorita siga con su historia. (dijo Hoss)

Como les decía, Elisa no quería que yo siguiera en su casa, así que decidió convertirme en una mas de las mucamas, con el fin de aburrirme y que yo me fuera de la casa.

Y lo consiguió?

No, yo siempre fui una chica muy fuerte y a pesar de las maldades de ellos yo no me fui de esa casa, no por que no pudiera, sino por que no quería.

Pero si la trataban tan mal, por que los aguantaba, yo no lo barría echo, me hubiera marchado de ahí enseguida (afirmo Hoss, muy molesto)

Si, muy seguramente yo también lo hubiera hecho, sino fuera por ellos...

Ellos..., quienes (pregunto Adam muy intrigado)

A discúlpenme, olvide mencionarles que no todo lo relacionado con los Leagan fue malo, estando en esa casa conocí a un príncipe y también a dos caballeros, bueno así es como los recuerdo aunque no fueran realmente así, sus nombres Anthony, Archie y Stear Andrew, ellos eran primos de Elisa y Neil, pero a pesar de ello eran muy diferentes, muy caballerosos y buena gente, los tres se querían mucho, y ustedes me los recuerdan un poco, también conocí a otro joven no mucho mayor que nosotros, tenia 18 años, se llamaba Albert y vivia en los bosques que estaban alrededor de la mansión de los Andrew y de los Leagan, el resulto ser al final el bisabuelo de la familia Andrew, la cabeza de la familia y por ultimo mi padre adoptivo, pero eso se los ire contando mas adelante.

Así que la señorita tiene cuatro paladines que velan por ella (dijo Joe, muy desanimado)

En eso se equivoca Joseph, (la joven bajo su mirada por un instante, luego la dirigió hacia la ventana de aquel cuarto desde donde podía divisarse el horizonte y con una lagrima en su rostro dijo) Ojala aun estuvieran conmigo, ellos están mu...(-tartamudeo-) muertos (dijo al fin en voz muy baja y quebradiza)

Lo lamento, yo no lo sabia, no era mi intención ponerla triste.

Lo se, no te preocupes Joe

Podría contarnos como sucedió (dijo Adam) si no quiere lo entenderemos

Si se los contare, una vez valla avanzando con mi historia.

Disculpe a mis hermanos señorita, por favor siga, estoy muy ansioso de escucharla (afirmo Hoss)

Como les decía, gracias a las maldades de Elisa conocí a estas maravillosas personas que eran Anthony, Archie, Stear y Albert y también gracias a las maldades de ella, fui adoptada por el bisabuelo william's Andrew quien no era otro que Albert.

Que interesante y como fue eso?

Un día Elisa y Neil tomaron algunas joyas y vestidos de la señora Leagan y las escondieron en mi habitación, la señora Leagan pensó que yo era una ladrona y decidió mandarme a México, en ese viaje fue cuando el Tío abuelo, ósea Albert decidió adoptarme y fue así como entre a formar parte de la grandiosa y distinguida familia Andrew.

No parece muy convencida de ello, señorita (afirmo Adam, mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

Es verdad, desafortunadamente para mí, los únicos miembros de esa familia que valían la pena han muerto y ahora yo debo cargar con un apellido y una responsabilidad muy grande.

Es por eso que huyo, por miedo a la responsabilidad que acarrea un gran apellido? Me decepciona usted (afirmo Adam dispuesto a retirarse de la habitación)

No por favor no se valla, por supuesto que no es por eso que huyo, yo jamás faltaría a una obligación, si esta fuera mía, déjeme que termine con mi historia después puede pensar lo que quiera.

Esta bien (dijo sentándose nuevamente)

Poco después de mi adopción Anthony murió, durante una casería en la que yo seria presentada en sociedad como la hija del abuelo William's y próxima heredera, yo no pude soportar su muerte, el fue el primer amor de mi vida, siempre pensé que el seria mi esposo, en ese entonces creí que su amor seria para siempre, me equivoque, después de su muerte volvió al hogar de pony, mi verdadero hogar, allí pude sobreponerme a su perdida gracias a mi buen amigo Albert, a los chicos del hogar, a mis dos madres y a Tom, creo que deben haberlo oído mencionar el es hijo del señor Steve en Peni Hill, fue el quien me dio la idea de vestirme como vaquero y escapar.

Acaso ha escapado desde tan niña (dijo Hoss muy asombrado)

O no, por supuesto que no, Tom me dio la idea hace un par de semanas, lo que llevo huyendo, solo les comentaba que esta idea no fue mía, después de eso el tío abuelo decidió que Archie, Stear y yo debíamos ir a Inglaterra a estudiar, lo malo fue que también Elisa y Neil fueron con nosotros, en el colegio Elisa consiguió tenderme una trampa y tuve que irme del colegio, fue ahí que volví a América, estudie enfermería y me convertí en una gran enfermera, saben? (rió ella recordando aquel tiempo que ya nunca volvería) después de eso Europa entro en guerra y Archie, Stear, Elisa y Neil quienes ahora eran mis primos volvieron a América pero un día Stear decidió ir a luchar en la guerra y nunca mas volvió (Candy no pudo evitar que de sus ojos se le escurrieran un par de lagrimas) al poco tiempo me entere de quien era en verdad Albert, yo estaba decidida a renunciar al apellido Andrew, pero no lo hice al descubrir quien era en verdad el tío abuelo William's, debido al gran afecto que yo le tenia a Albert y el a mi no renuncie al apellido y me quede viviendo junto con el, en la mansión, vive su vida y me convertí en la gran dama que esperaba toda la familia Andrew, dos años después de eso, Archie fue secuestrado y a pesar que Albert pago su rescate, los delincuentes no se conformaron y lo mataron cruelmente, Albert no pudo soportar otra perdida en su familia y le dio un infarto el mismo día de la muerte de Archie, desde ahí el corazón de Albert se debilito y fue sufriendo muchos infartos, muy seguidos y en solo un año y medio, 5 en total, hasta que hace un mes lo encontraron en su despacho muerto, fue ahí que yo pase a ser la cabeza de la familia Andrew y la única heredera de todo, puesto que legalmente yo era su hija, pero también me quede totalmente sola, obviamente toda la familia Andrew se encontraba en contra de que yo fuera la heredera universal y que la fortuna de la familia fuera a caer en manos de algun pobretón o alguien sin un buen apellido, con el que yo decidiera casarme, así que la tía abuela de la familia decidió que yo debería casarme con Neil Leagan y así mantenerle honor de la familia y conservar el dinero entre la misma familia, lo que a Neil y Elisa les pareció una magnifica idea, así el por ser mi esposo pasaría a ser la cabeza de la familia y Elisa manejaría los negocios y el dinero a su antojo.

Pero que miserables (exclamaron muy alterados al unísono)

Ni siquiera me dejaron llorar la muerte de Albert, cuando ya estaban anunciando el supuesto compromiso, el mismo día de la fiesta de compromiso, me escape, como pude logre llegar al rancho Steve y ahí Tom me presto una ropa y un caballo, sin pensarlo, lo tome, saque algun dinero del banco, ya que ahora todas las cuentas están a mi nombre y comencé a cabalgar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegue aquí.

Eso quiere decir que estas escapando para no tener que casarte con Neil Leagan (pregunto Joe, con temor de que la respuesta fuera si) acaso estas enamorada de otro Hombre.

No, alguna vez lo estuve, pero tuvimos que sacrificar nuestro amor por no hacerle daño a otra joven que también lo amaba, con el tiempo logré olvidarlo, pero aunque estuviera enamorada, esa no es la razón para no querer casarme con Neil, yo jamás podría casarme con alguien que me hizo tanto daño, con alguien tan humillativo, tan cobarde y sin alma como lo es Neil Leagan, pero lo peor de todo no es que quieran casarme con el...

Ha no... entonces que es lo peor (pregunto Adam)

Que sospecho que Albert no murió de un infarto, como todos creen.

Crees que alguien lo mato?

Así es Joe, como les dije estudie enfermería, pero después de que regrese a vivir con Albert la vida de dama de sociedad, a escondidas estudie medicina, nadie lo sabia, solo Archie lo supo un día y me guardo el secreto, es por eso que estoy segura que la muerte de Albert no fue por causa de un infarto, creo que alguien lo enveneno.

Alguien? Y sospechas quien pudo ser ese alguien.

Si, creo que fue Elisa y Neil, ya una vez habían intentado casarme con Neil para quedarse con toda la fortuna y Albert se los había impedido, por eso creo que fueron ellos, sabían que si quitaban a Albert del medio yo no podría hacer nada, además esos últimos días habían estado rondando la casa donde vivíamos Albert y yo, estaban muy amables, nunca antes se habían comportado así y cuando le pregunte a Albert que se traían esos dos, me dijo que querían convencerlo que pusiera al frente de la familia a Neil, no tengo ninguna duda, ellos asesinaron a Albert y ahora me necesitan a mi para poder apoderarse de la fortuna de la familia y muy seguramente una vez lo logren yo sufriré la misma suerte que Albert.

Eso nunca, (salto Joe del sillón donde se encontraba) nosotros no permitiremos que eso ocurra, verdad hermanos.

Así es Joe, nosotros te protegeremos (dijo Adam, guiñándole el ojo a Candy)

Estarás a salvo con nosotros, nadie sabe que te encuentras aquí, así que los Leagan no te encontraran aquí (afirmo Hoss)

Gracias a todos, realmente son muy amables, pero yo no tengo intenciones de quedarme aquí en la ponderosa, no quiero estar encerrada todo el tiempo, prefiero seguir vistiéndome como vaquero e ir a donde quiera que quedarme encerrada en un rancho todo el día y no es que me desagrade la vida en un rancho, es mas me encanta, pero no podría vivir encerrada, me gusta ser libre, entienden.

Por supuesto, pero ninguno de nosotros pensamos encerrarte aquí (afirmo dulcemente Adam) por lo que dices estas muy lejos de casa, nadie reconoce aquí en Virginia City y nosotros somos los mas ricos y respetados de la región, así que en el pueblo creerán lo que nosotros digamos.

Así es, podemos decir que eres sobrina de nuestro padre, nadie lo pondrá en duda, y si ser nuestra prima no te gusta podríamos decir que eres mi prometida, que te parece (dijo picaramente Joe, mientras besaba su mano)

Creo que eso es una propuesta, verdad hermano, jajajajaja (afirmo Hoss)

Todos rieron alegremente y por un momento Candy casi olvida todo, los muchachos salieron de la habitación, pidiéndole que descansara un poco más, al llegar a la sala, se encontraron con su padre a quienes contaron toda la historia de la joven y quien no dudo en aceptar ayudar a la chica, así les dijo a sus hijos que si alguien preguntaba ella seria la hija de Jhon Cartwright quien había muerto años atrás y fuera hermano de Benjamín Cartwright, el padre de Hoss, Adam y Joe, así quedaron todos de acuerdo, Hoss fue a revisar el ganado y Adam y Joe se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al pueblo y comprar algunas cosas para su nueva invitada y así lo hicieron, compraron 8 hermosos vestidos, 4 pares de botas, algunas joyas y otras cosas mas, en la tienda dijeron que eran para una prima a la que ellos querían mucho, que había venido de visita y querían darle una sorpresa, una hora mas tarde ya estaban de vuelta en la ponderosa, en la puerta estaban Hoss y Ben.

Como les fue, hijos (pregunto Ben amorosamente a sus hijos)

Muy bien papá, deberías ver todo lo que compramos para Candy, espero que le guste (contesto muy alegremente Joe)

Así será hijo.

Ire a entregarle las cosas, ya nos vemos.

Esta bien y dile que se apure ya casi esta la cena y será un honor tener a tan hermosa dama en la mesa (grito Adam)

Preguntaron algo en el pueblo.

Si, pero no hay problema papá, todos creen que se trata de nuestra prima, Annie Cartwright.

Me tranquiliza mucho saberlo, Adam, entremos ya.

Todos entraron en la casa, dispuestos a cenar, en ese momento bajo Joe las escaleras, pronto bajara, ya quiero verla tan hermosa (pensó en voz alta)

Como dices Joe.

Nada papá, solo pensaba en voz alta.

Valla, valla, parece que nuestro querido hermanito se esta enamorando (dijo Hoss con una gran sonrisa)

No puedo negárselo a ustedes, me gusta mucho, creen que tendré posibilidades.

Tal vez, pero no te apresures hijo, si esa chica es para ti, lo será.

Lo se, tu que opinas Adam, Adam (Joe llamo a su hermano 5 veces) Adam acaso no me escuchas, Adam...

Ah si, estaba pensando, no te hagas muchas ilusiones hermano.

Y por que no? (exclamo algo enojado)

Por que a mi también me gusta Candy y voy a tratar de conquistarla hermano.

Estas hablando en serio Adam (dijo Joe parándose de la silla donde estaba)

Muy en serio Joe ( también levantándose de donde estaba)

Tranquilícense los dos, no van a pelear por una chica que ni siquiera saben si esta interesada en alguno de los dos, dejen quesea ella quien decida si quiere estar con alguno o no (dijo Ben y los sentó de nuevo en la mesa)

Cinco minutos más tarde, bajaba Candy con un hermoso vestido de seda rosa, con encajes blancos, una hermosa cinta de seda amarilla rodeaba su cintura haciéndole juego con el amarillo de su cabello, y en su cabello dos hermosos listones de la misma seda rosa, le adornaban, sus hermosos ojos verdes resplandecían, parecía una princesa, buenas noches caballeros, saludo amablemente y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, todos se pararon ante ella, para recibirla y Adam y Joe peleaban por quien le correriaza silla para que se sentara, pero Hoss al ver esto se les adelanto y fuel quien tubo el gesto con la bella y joven dama.

Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo de escapando al destino, espero allá sido de su agrado, Bonanza y Candy, son dos de mis series favoritas por eso decidí unir las historias, creo que de esta forma tendrá mucha mas emoción, espero sus comentarios y pues tratare de no tardar con el segundo capitulo.


End file.
